dreams and such
by hitokiri-tokiya
Summary: Hmm... just me having fun with a ToFu story! Please read and tell me what you think! Onegai ne. XD
1. thinking of a monkey

(Well, I wrote this right after my first ever fic, 'thinking of a monkey'. And in fact, I used that fic as the first chapter of this story, my first ever try at a multi-chapter one. For those who have read my first fic, thanks and I hope you'd still enjoy having to reread all of what I previously wrote here. For those who haven't, you won't have to look for it - it's almost all here.  
  
  
  
Anyway, there's plenty of OOCness here, but since it's my story. I still like it. Hope you'll feel the same after reading it.  
  
  
  
Yourushiku onegaishimasu. ^_^x)  
  
)  
  
(Disclaimer: I am not the owner of FoR.)  
  
dreams and such  
  
1. thinking of a monkey  
  
I think of her as a monkey. Most of the time she certainly acts like one. So loud and so annoying. Always ready to give you a fight if you so much as look at her wrong. And her aim when she throws things at you is deadly accurate  
  
. She's a tomboy. She doesn't seem to have any lady-like manners whatsoever. She lacks any form of grace in her movements, unless she was fighting. When she fights, you can say she fights like the wind..  
  
. Ugh. there I go. giving her a. an admiring comment...? Well, it's only natural right? I was her teammate and I have seen her fight in the Urabutosatsujin, and the courage and strength she displayed there impressed me. I didn't show it, but I was definitely impressed. I saw what a powerful warrior she could become once she had fully mastered the high- level madougu, the Fuujin.  
  
That's when it had started, I guess. After we had won that tournament, I started thinking of how she had fought in her battles. Her speed, her agility, her skill with the wind. Whenever I would think of her I would find myself. smiling. I would've gladly sliced that pervert Fujimaru to a million tiny pieces if I'd been given the chance, but I never doubted that she'd beat him in that fight. I would've also taken off my jacket to give to her, but I was actually afraid she or my other teammates would read something more into my action. She had me really worried in her battle with Gashakura, but again I believed she would win. And she did. I wanted to yell at her when I saw she meant to fight Magensha, but reluctantly, I also couldn't help but feel admiration for the genuine courage she was displaying. I think she would've also found a way to defeat Magensha if he hadn't sent her to that dimension of nothingness of his. And I felt like I wanted to crush that spineless fool with my bare hands after he had done that to her. Ishijima Domon's anger was nothing compared to mine. But I didn't show it. I never show my emotions. Never. I knew Mikoto was no match for her even before their fight started, and so she had resorted to cheating in order to win. It absolutely wasn't stupidity that made her fall for some of Mikoto's tricks; rather it was because she was just too kind. She has always had this touch of innocence about her, despite the very abrasive way she acts. I had tried to catch her when she had fallen off from the arena into that bottomless pit around it, but the injuries I had sustained from my own battle with Kai had slowed me down greatly, and so Ishijima had caught her instead. I had sighed with relief at that. If he hadn't caught her though, I most definitely would've killed him right then and there.  
  
. I am certain that the only reason I think of her like this is the fact that I believe she is one of the best fighters I have ever seen, and I would very much like to know how it would be like to fight with her. To test her strength, her speed, her agility against mine, her wind against my ice. To watch her move with amazing fluidity and with that lissome grace she seems only to display when in battle. To see that confident and yet playful smile that appears on her lips when she finds she is enjoying herself. To look into the depths of her twinkling violet eyes laced with tints of azure, which tell you very clearly 'there is no way you can defeat me'. Come to think of it, I had never seen eyes like hers. No pair of eyes have ever captured my attention long enough for me to even remember what color they were, much less what they might be saying. None have ever held me in fascination as her eyes do.  
  
. AAgk. W-what did I just think??? Her eyes holding me in fascination!? Wha- -.C-can't be.  
  
. But. but it's not only that.  
  
I. I can't seem to forget the warmth of her body as she gave me that little hug after I had defeated my first opponent in the Urabutosataujin... nor the touch of her soft hands as she covered my eyes for me when I refused to close them because I wanted to see the fire dragon Setsuna. nor the sound of her voice and the look in her eyes which were both so full of concern, though I think she had meant to hide it, when she ran to my side when I fell in my battle with Kai.  
  
Baka!!! What am I trying to do? Trying to read meanings into those little gestures of hers, which in all possibility come naturally to her and she believes she must do for she considers me a friend! Its just part of her personality, that's all.  
  
So why do I find myself hoping it was something . more?  
  
"Oi, Toki-chan! Have you been staring at me all this time!?"  
  
Her voice suddenly cut me off from my reverie. I snapped back to reality as I remembered where I was. Team Hokage was having a day out in the park, and have planned all sorts of fun activities. I had even participated in the three-legged race, because she had pulled me up and said, "Don't be such a killjoy Toki-chan! Here, I'll be your partner!" We won that one. We had just finished lunch and since this was the hottest part of the day, we all have been resting under the spots we had chosen under the shade of the trees. Recca was asleep on Yanagi-san's lap. Domon was asleep too on the grass, and Kaoru and Ganko-chan were drawing all sorts of cute designs on his face .with permanent markers. I was sitting by myself, and so was she, under a tree that happened to be opposite mine. She had been watching the clear, calm water of the pond nearby until she noticed me looking in her direction.  
  
. "You were, weren't you?" she said as she stood up and walked over to sit beside me.  
  
She had that cute, playful smile on her lips and her eyes were actually. sparkling. A thought suddenly entered my mind: there was indeed surprise in her voice when she said she had caught me looking, but wasn't there also the tiniest hint off . pleasure? My heart skipped a beat at that, but none of it registered on my outward appearance. ."  
  
"Of course not", I said to her coolly. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
" "Oh." The obvious disappointment in her tone of voice struck me. The smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes were suddenly and completely gone.  
  
"B-But. y-you know." she promptly continued, surprisingly stammering now, ".I .I r-really w-wouldn't mind if y-you wrere to. too. if y-you were to look. look at me you know. I. I. really wouldn't mind that. at. all." She was looking down at her lap and at her hands, which were constantly fidgeting there.  
  
. I was nonplussed. I had absolutely no idea how to react to that one.  
  
. She raised her head and her eyes looked directly into mine, and there was no way I could've possibly looked away from them even if I had wanted to. But I could not read the expression there. It seemed to be a mixture of sadness, and of tenderness, and of excitement, and of longing, and of happiness, and so many more conflicting emotions that could not possibly be together but were there nonetheless and overriding all was a sense of . eternity. It was as if her eyes were telling me, iya, promising me, that no matter what happens, no matter how much time passes, even to the ends of forever, 'I will always, always, look at you this way'.  
  
I saw very clearly, just how completely, perfectly beautiful she was. And I think, I had always thought her beautiful... It's just that I didn't seem to want to admit it even to myself. I must've thought 'how could I possibly find this monkey attractive? That is so absurd!' But now I finally see. I had never met anyone more beautiful than she is. Never in my whole life.  
  
. As I looked deeper still into those undreamed of eyes of hers, I saw the reflection of my own eyes in them. And I was not surprised to find that the expression in them was exactly the same as the one I saw in hers. She was smiling at me again, that same cute and playful smile she has, but now there was something more. I couldn't tell what, but I could feel it. I found myself irresistibly drawn to her. I wanted to know how it would feel to touch her lips with my own, to feel their warmth, their gently yielding softness. I moved closer and closer to her, not noticing I was doing so at all. And then I felt her arms encircling me, and pulling me towards her into a tight embrace. I had actually done the same without realizing it. My eyes closed and my heart speeded up in anticipation.  
  
. Finally, our lips touch. my first kiss.  
  
I had absolutely no idea what feeling it was that suddenly assaulted all of my senses, all of me, all of my being. Possibly because I had never felt anything even remotely likelike this before. But it was absolutely. wonderful! Pure ecstasy, unfathomable bliss, indescribable rapture. I was lost in her, lost in the universe that was she, and I never wanted to be found again..  
  
. I never knew a simple kiss could mean this much. But then I realized, the reason for this is of course, this is a kiss from her.  
  
her. How could I have possibly thought of her as a monkey? Her lips parted from mine for just a few moments, just so she could whisper the words that I felt she had wanted to tell me for so long now: "Aishiteru, Mikagami Tokiya." And then we were kissing once again. How could I have possibly thought her a monkey? She is anything but.  
  
She is Kirisawa Fuuko, the Goddess of Wind.  
  
And she is also my love.  
  
My lips parted a little from hers as I whispered to her the words that I never knew I had longed for so long to tell her:  
  
"Aishiteru, Kirisawa Fuuko."  
  
I felt her intense joy upon hearing my words. And I knew exactly how she felt when she answered right back:  
  
"Aishiteru, Mikagami Tokiya."  
  
And that was when the strident sound of the alarm clock beside Mikagami's bed suddenly exploded and pulled him right back into waking reality. 


	2. i dream of you

2. i dream of you  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Mikagami Tokiya sat bolt upright in his bed, and slowly he started to remember the details of his previous night's dream. "Kuso." he muttered under his breath. "Why do I keep dreaming of that monkey? That's the fifth time this week!" He turned off the alarm clock, got out of bed and started getting ready for school. ********  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko slowly opened her eyes. That cute and playful smile was on her lips again, because she had dreamed of him last night. And they had kissed. The dream, and the kiss, felt so real she could almost believe that they really had been there in the park together, with their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked in a solemn kiss.  
  
How I wish my first, iya, our first kiss would really be like that. Or maybe even something more romantic than that. The indescribable feeling that had come over her the moment their lips touched still lingered about her, making it all but impossible for her to believe that what she had experienced was a mere dream.  
  
Then she noticed the time on her bedside clock. "Oh great, I'm going to be late! Again!" she exclaimed as she bolted out of her bed to get ready for school. ********  
  
She was running full speed down the corridor and so was unable to avoid the figure that suddenly appeared around the corner. She hit him hard, and they both fell down on the floor on their buttocks.  
  
"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" Fuuko blurted out, rubbing her behind with her left hand where it hurt. She looked up at the figure who was slowly standing up and recognized who he was. Icy cold blue eyes and an angelic face that did not show any emotion at all were looking down at her. Immediately a red blush slowly began to flood her face as she remembered the minutiae of her previous night's dream.  
  
"Oi, Toki-chan! Have you been staring at me all this time!?"  
  
"You were, weren't you?"  
  
".I .I r-really w-wouldn't mind if y-you wrere to. too. if y-you were to look. look at me you know."  
  
"Aishiteru, Mikagami Tokiya."  
  
"Iya" his calm voice spoke, cutting cleanly through her daydreaming. "I wasn't hurt at all." He held out his hand.  
  
She took it. And the moment their hands touched, she heard it very clearly in her mind. Mikagami's voice, Mikagami's thought.  
  
Why do I dream of you?  
  
"I dream of you too." she had answered out loud without thinking about it. And when she had realized this her blush deepened into an alarming shade of red. She saw the very surprised look on Mikagami's eyes but it was there for only a second. In the next heartbeat it was gone. She finally noticed the lovely warmth that was slowly suffusing her whole body and recognized its source: she was still holding on to Mikagami's hand. She stood up with his help and very, very reluctantly let him go.  
  
"Jaa." Mikagami uttered and walked away without looking back.  
  
Kirisawa leaned against the nearest wall and waited for her heartbeat to slow down and for her face to cool off. "Baka! Baka! Baka!" she scolded herself for what she had done. What's he going to think of me now? He already thinks of me as a monkey, now it's probably going to be worse, much worse. Now she's a slut? A bitch in heat? "Unngghh." she groaned at the thought. I cannot possibly bear it if he starts to think of me that way!  
  
When she at last felt a little more like herself again, Kirisawa continued on her way to her classroom.  
  
********  
  
Mikagami was trying very hard to get her out of his head, but was barely being able to do it. And the fact that he already knew everything about today's lesson on Trigonometry so he didn't need to listen to his sensei's discussion didn't help one bit. His mind kept wandering on to other subjects, and always those subjects seem to be about her. Her speed, her agility, her lithe build, the amazing talent she had displayed in the use of the Fuujin, the way her skirt had fluttered up that morning when they had collided allowing him to see a little bit more than her silky legs. Oh great, those dreams are starting to get to me.  
  
"Mikagami-san."  
  
"2 times the square root of pi, sensei."  
  
The whole class was dumbfounded, as always. He didn't even appear to have been listening!  
  
"Soudayo!" exclaimed the teacher, who actually expected nothing less from Mikagami Tokiya, the number one student in this whole school. "Will you please go up to the board and explain to the class how you came up with the answer?"  
  
"Hai, sensei", Mikagami said as he did what was asked of him, glad to have something to occupy his mind other than thoughts of Kirisawa Fuuko, Goddess of Wind.  
  
********  
  
"Tokiya-sempai! Kochi desu!"  
  
He looked around the cafeteria and saw Yanagi-san waving at him. Sitting beside her was Recca, and then, opposite the two was a gorilla (actually, it was Domon), and lastly, he saw her. Fuuko. He was carrying around a tray of food, looking for someplace to sit after turning down countless offers from all the girls who were eating there too. He went over to join them.  
  
Fuuko moved over and he found himself sitting between her and Domon. From the corner of his eye he was a bit surprised to see that a hint of pink was slowly appearing on Kirisawa's cheeks. He remembered their encounter earlier that morning and he thought, She's still a bit embarrassed about that. Well, I didn't mean to see what she had been wearing underneath her skirt! It was an accident! I'm not a pervert by nature! But still, maybe I need to apologize.  
  
But I can't do that here. they'll all know, and that'll make it more embarrassing for Kirisawa. I guess I'll just call her up and apologize over the phone then.  
  
"Ne, Tokiya-sempai." Yanagi-san suddenly spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. He looked up and saw a radiant smile on her lips, and a seriously considering look on her face. "I never noticed before, but." she paused, and then continued on, in a serious tone, ".You and Fuuko-chan look good together. Really good. I think you two would make a very cute couple."  
  
Ishijima Domon fell over with a resounding 'blagag' and with a long wail of "IYAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Hanabishi Recca was actually looking at them (him and Fuuko), surprised, but also with an expression that seemed to be saying, 'hey, my hime's right.'  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko's cheeks had flushed into that alarming shade of red Mikagami had seen earlier.  
  
But he remained as expressionless as ever. He thought his heart may have skipped a beat there, but he ignored it. For why would Yanagi-san's innocent comment excite his heart enough to do that, anyway?  
  
"Hmp." He smirked. "Sumanai, but I don't think there's any way I'd ever fall for monkey-girl here."  
  
"Tokiya-sempai!!!" Yanagi-san immediately reacted, her face growing pale.  
  
He was surprised at Yanagi-san's reaction, but he was surprised even more when Kirisawa suddenly stood up angrily and shouted at him, "Well, what makes you think I'd fall for you too!? YOU ICICLE-BRAIN!!!" and flung her tray of food all over the cafeteria floor. And then she was running away with the speed of the wind, nearly ripping the doors off their hinges as she pushed them open out of her way. And then she was gone from his sight.  
  
Mikagami Tokiya continued to stare in the direction she had taken, unable to do anything more than that. An emotion had finally registered on his features, looking so out of place there that he looked almost. pitiful.  
  
He was shocked. And not because of Kirisawa Fuuko's sudden flare of anger directed towards him.  
  
It was because he had seen tears on her eyes. 


	3. unburdening

3. unburdening  
  
He had begun to stand up, the only thoughts running through his head being 'Kirisawa, I'm sorry!', 'I. I have to make it up to her.' when a huge fist suddenly landed on his face and nearly knocked him out. He was caught completely off-guard for the first time in his life, and he saw distinctly how the cafeteria floor rushed up to meet him.  
  
"How dare you make my true love cry!!!"  
  
He would've found those words altogether comical, if not for the severity and the fury of the tone in which they were said. Ishijima Domon's loud voice reverberated inside his skull, giving him a little headache. He was quickly trying to get up now, still feeling a little uneven, and he was on his hands and knees when he heard a shout and felt a swift kick to his rib cage. He was barely able to roll with the impact, but still, timing it just right, he pushed off the floor with his right hand and was able to roll up into a half-kneeling position. He stood up a bit shakily, and then had to take a step back to get his balance. He shook his head a little to clear it, heard Recca's voice saying 'what the hell do you think you're doing?!' and Yanagi-san's warning 'Tokiya-sempai! Look OUT!' and saw Domon rushing towards him, face contorted with rage.  
  
This was serious then.  
  
He moved out of the way of Domon's straight forward punch at the last second, lithely, almost delicately, and from his new position on the side threw out a turning roundhouse kick which connected solidly with Domon's face, all before Ishijima could even retract his arm. Ishijima Domon staggered a few steps from the force of the kick, and he heard Mikagami's voice saying, "Now we're even. I have no reason to fight you, so just calm down and say what you have to say with your mouth, not with your fists."  
  
Still trembling with his anger, Domon straightens up, but does not meet Mikagami's eyes.  
  
"You are stupid." Ishijima tells him. The anger had subsided somewhat, and the voice that spoke was now cold. Very cold. "You never noticed how much she liked you, did you? From the beginning, from the first time she ever saw you, she had her eyes on you."  
  
The ring of Saturn was now faintly shimmering. "I still find it hard to believe.", Ishijima continues. "What ever is it that she saw in you? I. I have never seen her look at anyone the way she had looked at you. and I have dreamed and longed for her to look at me like how I had seen her look at you."  
  
He looks up suddenly, eyes blazing, "And you were so STUPID. You. Did. Not. SEE. ANYTHING!!!" He slams his fist on a nearby table in frustration, breaking it in half.  
  
"Domon-kun." Yanagi-san says softly.  
  
"Oi, oi. that's enough Domon." Hanabishi speaks up.  
  
Both of them now realize just how deeply Ishijima's feelings for Fuuko run. Though his words are not enough to articulate all his emotions, they saw everything they needed to see on his face, his trembling clenched fists, and the look of burning jealousy he threw Mikagami. Yanagi had thought that the team Hokage had become a family after the Urabutosatsujin. But, everything they had built up since the first day they had come together seems to have been shattered in the space of a few seconds because of what had just happened here. She felt suddenly close to crying, and Recca puts an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. But he kept his eyes on Ishijima and Mikagami. He was afraid that if things get any worse, one, or both of them, might end up being seriously hurt.  
  
"I am going out now to find her", speaks Tokiya to Domon, his tone subdued. "I never meant to hurt her, Ishijima. You are very right; I was very stupid not to see her. I must thank you for telling me this straight out." he bows as he speaks, and continues, ".and I promise then to do everything to set everything right."  
  
His action, and his sincerity, heard clearly even in his words, and the fact that Team Hokage has indeed almost become a family, opens Domon's eyes as well. He bows back to Mikagami and answers, "I apologize for acting so harshly. Go now, 'cause if you don't I really will beat you up." They both look up, and everything looked like it was going to be all right. They had chosen to act like men, and they knew it. Perhaps the Urabutosatsujin had changed them in ways that had not yet become apparent.  
  
"I think I know where she might have gone." Yanagi-san speaks up softly. She whispers this to Mikagami, and after thanking her he went quickly.  
  
Moments later, somebody remarked, "Whoa. that was even better than the soaps I watch on TV."  
  
That was when Recca, Yanagi, and Domon noticed that everyone was looking at them. With their faces bright red, they go back to their seats, Hanabishi constantly shooing off the stares and saying "All right, all right, show's over. there's nothing more to see. show's over."  
  
********  
  
The sakura tree where we watched the festival from. You know where it is. And I'm sure you remember that day too.  
  
That was what Yanagi-san had told him. And he did remember it.  
  
They were to enjoy the whole festival together, which finished only well into the early morning hours. Everyone was there. And they certainly did enjoy everything. They tried it all, played at every game, tasted every food. And the final part was the spectacular fireworks display. They had sat under a sakura tree in a clearing, where there was a beautiful view of the night sky.  
  
He was watching the endlessly colored fire show when he felt a warm weight against his shoulder. He looked, and saw Fuuko asleep. There was an expression of such peace and contentment on her face that in a moment, he had forgotten everything else. For everything else was overshadowed by a single thought: She's beautiful.  
  
And for the rest of the fireworks display he had instead, watched only her.  
  
********  
  
She was still crying.  
  
She was sitting down hugging her knees, eyes closed.  
  
The sakura blossoms were falling in a gentle rain around her.  
  
I. I knew he didn't feel anything for me. but. but t-to hear him say it so bluntly. I. I guess it really hurts. knowing for sure that your feelings can never, never. be. reciprocated.  
  
With her heart aching so badly, she had not noticed his approach.  
  
"Fuuko." he whispers gently, right beside her.  
  
Surprised, she looks up to see him kneeling in front of her holding a crystalline rose, sculpted from the Ensui's ice.  
  
"Tokiya."  
  
"I have a confession to make." he begins. "R-Remember the festival where we all went together? I. You. you fell asleep and." His voice trembled the tiniest bit, from the depth of the emotions he suddenly saw he had been holding back all these time. "I saw, as you were sleeping. the thought that crossed my mind was. I thought you were so beautiful."  
  
She was stunned. She could not believe the words that she was hearing. Only one thought broke through the haze that was clouding over everything. Her heart thudding, her mind blank, she speaks.  
  
"W-why. Why are you only telling me this now?"  
  
He looked at her and said the first thing that came. "I didn't know. I. just didn't know."  
  
Bewildered, she could not reply.  
  
"It's because. I've never. wanted to feel anything for anyone. But you. you so effortlessly made me break that promise. Seeing you, you. you make it seem as if everything would be all right. that everything's fine and one can forget all the bad things that had happened. Your smile. is just so beautiful. I was afraid to let my heart love again because I don't think I can live through the pain of losing someone again! I CAN'T!!! Especially. if it'll be you."  
  
She went to him, and embraced him in her arms. He was cold, and trembling, his emotional coldness completely shattered. She understood how hard it was for him to tell her those things after all the years he had shut out his heart.  
  
So she held him until he felt better and he finally, embraced her too.  
  
"Yes, there is always the chance that we'll lose someone that we love. But isn't the chance to let someone in to your heart worth that risk? Isn't it?"  
  
She looked into the beautiful blue orbs of his eyes, and saw they were seeing her, really seeing her. The same way she had always looked at him, exactly the same way.  
  
And then he smiled. "Yes, it is."  
  
And right there, everything, everything burst forth. All that she had long kept hidden in her heart she released, and next she knew she was kissing him fully in the lips. a kiss of infinite passion. of infinite desire. of infinite love.  
  
And that was when the bedside alarm clock sounded the start of a new day, pulling Mikagami back into waking reality. 


	4. love ever after

4. love ever after  
  
"I had that dream again." he speaks softly in the bedroom.  
  
"You mean. our story? The sakura tree, where we first kissed." a sleepy voice answers back.  
  
"Yes. Maybe. it's because our anniversary's getting nearer.?"  
  
"Could be." the voice answers back, as she snuggles up closer to him. "Hey, it's Saturday today, no work. How come the alarm clock went off.?"  
  
"Sorry, probably my mistake."  
  
"Well, shall we go back to sleep then?"  
  
"Sure" he answers her.  
  
He looks at her sleeping in the early morning light, and he sees that same look of peace and contentment on her face. And he thinks that, she is indeed, perfectly beautiful.  
  
THE END  
  
(Hehe. I'm sure you readers have noticed that the last parts were kinda rushed. I hope you don't mind that too much.  
  
Guess I just haven't learned the virtue of patience yet. o_O  
  
Anyway, as for the things that happened through the years between the two of them, I'd like to say it was wonderful, and they were very happy, and each day saw how their love continually deepened for each other. there were so few quarrels that, well, there were practically none.  
  
At least, that's my version.  
  
Jaa, yorushiku ne. ^_^x) 


End file.
